El Pequeño
El Pequeño is the speechless Mexican sidekick of Billy. Although everyone thinks he's Russian. History Skits El Pequeño's story starts when he and a Carcharodontosaurus were in a western standoff they both charge and El Pequeño obliterates the Carcharodontosaurus with one blow killing it and winning the standoff. But The Potato gang is not happy with El Pequeño's victory. So they go to exterminate El Pequeño. The three potatoes then surround El Pequeño. However, El Pequeño quickly grabs a knife. He stabs one and another knife is fired at a second potato killing both potatoes. With only one Potato standing El Pequeño fires a third and final knife at the last Potato killing him. El Pequeño has killed all three Potatoes. Season 1 El Pequeño continued to live his life until. Grandpa Steve unwittingly teleported him to Billy. Where he was given to Billy so that he could have a sidekick and protector whenever he dimension hopped. However, this also means that he is dragged onto Billy's adventures whether he likes it or not. Like when he got possessed by Smiley the Egg, and Smiley then got El Pequeño to teleport Grandpa Steve away. But Grandpa Steve got himself home. While Billy gets the Billy Attack Suit and shoots Smiley out of El Pequeño's body and captures him. Afterward, Billy and El Pequeño have forced out of there dimension by A.I Grandpa Steve after Grandpa Steve dumped out A.I Grandpa Steve. Making A.I Grandpa Steve vengeful towards Grandpa Steve and his family. By the end of it, El Pequeño destroyed many of A.I Grandpa Steve's robot bodies and was one of the first Revengers. Continuing on Billy and El Pequeño were both forced to fix the dimension hopper, and later upgrade it. With El Pequeño killing scammers and zombies along the way. But one faithful day Billy, Grandpa Steve, and El Pequeño were all invited to The League of Dimension Hoppers to talk about an enemy named The Annihilator. But while discussing the issue The Annihilator arrived and killed two dimension hoppers. After this, The Annihilator tells them they have one day before he attacks again. Everyone gets there weapons and attacks The Annihilator's army. Despite doing considerable damage The Annihilator was still confident the dimension hoppers would perish. Luckily Billy commanded El Pequeño to finish off the army and so he did. Giving Grandpa Steve the shot to reveal The Annihilator as Spinodude. Although after this Grandpa Steve sacrifices himself by hurling him and Spinodude off a cliff. Then blowing both of them up with a voice changer. Season 2 After Grandpa Steve's death and attending the funeral. But after that Billy wants to take himself and El Pequeño on a vacation. So they go to The Outskirts. However, El Pequeño is quickly excluded from a bar where Billy gets wasted. El Pequeño goes away and ends up meeting a bounty hunter named The Shadow. The Shadow then goes to try and destroy Jack Stoneclaw's gang. But before The Shadow can do anything El Pequeño destroys all of the gang members. Pleasantly surprised by this The Shadow grants El Pequeño the honor of being a first-class badass. After a long vacation in the Mustard Dimension Billy and El Pequeño return. El Pequeño is still not feeling like doing much and decides to watch Dinosaur Island episodes. Until Billy forces El Pequeño to go with him the Blessed Lands to be a bounty hunter. Later after arriving El Pequeño meets the other bounty hunters and the attack to get the artifact begins. El Pequeño attacks first by throwing 3 dinosaurs and mammoth effortlessly. After Billy finds the artifact Dara shoots Billy with a poison gun. Billy now only has 10 hours to live before the poison kills him. Dara spares Vauxia Bill and takes the artifact. El Pequeño teleports Billy back to home base the episode ends with El Pequeño looking around in hopes of finding help. Appearances * BTDH S1 EP1 * BTDH S1 EP2 * BTDH S1 EP3 * BTDH S1 EP4 * BTDH S1 EP5 * BTDH S1 EP6 * BTDH S1 EP7 * BTDH S1 EP8 * BTDH S1 EP9 * BTDH S1 EP10 * BTDH S1 EP11 * BTDH S1 EP12 * BTDH S1 EP13 * BTDH S1 EP14 * BTDH S1 EP15 * BTDH S2 EP1 * BTDH S2 EP2 Personality El Pequeño is dead silent. He never speaks instead he talks not with words, but through his actions. He proves time and time again that he is very strong even though he is also small and has low stamina. He seems to also want to be big. Evidenced in Ready Player 2 as he chooses to be a big dinosaur as his avatar. Gallery El Pequeño.png El Pequeño (The Pond Avatar.png|El Pequeño (Ready Player 2) Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 3.46.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 3.47.48 PM.png|El Pequeño standing over recently defeated zombie Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 3.52.40 PM.png|El Pequeño standing over a dead T-Rex Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 3.53.21 PM.png|El Pequeño standing over Jack Stoneclaw's gang Trivia * El Pequeño means the little in spanish * El Pequeño originally was a skit made by Camosaurus before he was on Billy the Dimension Hopper * The only time El Pequeño talked was when he was possessed by Smiley the Egg. Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters Category:Revengers Category:Bounty Hunter